Niari
Character Details =Name: Niari= =Player: Epic Lurker= *Classes: Jedi 7 **Total Level: 7 *Species: Twi'lek **Age: 20s **Gender: Female **Weight: 123 **Destiny: Unknown *Character Journal Character Description and Personality It is undoubtedly true that amongst the Twi’lek’s of Ryloth, Niari would probably be considered a great beauty. As it is, the lethan is still devastatingly so to those not from her homeworld. Unfortunately the long scars that run alongside her lekku mar her otherwise flawless features among her species. If she cares about the scars, Niari doesn’t seem to outwardly show it. Indeed, her face is devoid of most emotion – and her voice is quiet and reserved. While most would chalk her aloofness up to her race’s nature, those who have had experience with other Twi’lek undoubtedly would sense something deeper that has caused her to wall herself up from the rest of the galaxy. Despite her stony demeanor, Niari moves with sinuous fluidity – she possesses both the grace of a dancer and the precision of a warrior. Unlike most Twi’lek women, Niari’s clothing doesn’t bare much of her crimson red skin – a rare coloration amongst her people. Her eyes, a rich moss green, display a hint of sadness behind them – and a sense of wonder – as if she was experiencing the vast expanse of the galaxy for the first time. Niari is currently outfitted in a leather Twi'lek headdress - nothing fancy, just a simple leather weave to tighten down over her lekku. A leather halter top and a pair of darker brown trousers have been paired with a set of shin-high boots, lined with faux fur of some sort and with a deep, heavy tread. On her hips she carries a rusty and dingy lightsaber that has been badly banged up and a somewhat worn black pistol - a Merr Sonn Model 434. Languages Known Basic, Binary, High Galactic, Ryl Assets None. =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= None. Weapons Jaden's Lightsaber: A heavy metal saber, it has seen a lot of wear - it is rusty and dingy, dented and banged up in places. The tip of the weapon isn't your normal emitter - it has three wide flanges equidistant around it's circumference, each of which has what looks like a small emitter in it. The middle is a blue cone, textured with rims. When activated, the blue cone lights up, shining with a dirty interior light; the three smaller emitters also light up, a dirty orange beam extending from the hilt. Merr-Sonn Model 434: Often known as a "DeathHammer" amongst those of less scrupulous nature, Niari found this blaster pistol in the Praxeum's armory - obviously pre-owned judging by the burn marks and dents in it. After cleaning up the blood that was left on the grip of the weapon, Niari procured it for her own use. Armor Shadowsuit: A black body stocking that covers every part of the body but the eyes, Niari usually has this stown away somewhere nearby just in case she needs it. It doesn't offer any protection but grants a +10 to Stealth checks. Katarn Robes: +5 to Fortitude Defense vs. Harsh Elements Misc. Personal Equipment credit chip, dufflebag, flight suit, hip holsters (x2), Katarn headset, Katarn robes, lightsaber, Merr-Sonn Model 434 pistol, change of clothes (x3), power pack (x2), power recharger, shadowsuit, Jeel Special, frag grenades (x3), energy ball Vehicles INCOM T-65B X-WING STARFIGHTER Gargantuan Starfighter Defense: Ref 18 (flat-footed 12), Fort 26; +7 Armor HP 212(120+92); DR 10; SR 35; Threshold 46 Speed: 16 squares (max velocity 1,050 km/h), 4 squares (starship scale) Ranged: laser cannons +9 (6d10x2) Ranged: proton torpedoes +9 (9d10x2, 4 square splash) Fighting Space: 4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total (crew), +5 (astromech droid) Atk Options: autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpedoes) Abilities: Str 42 (+16), Dex 22 (+6), Int 16 (+3) Skills: Initiative +12, Mechanics +13, Perception +3, Pilot +12, Use Computer +13 Cargo 110 kg; Consumables 1 wk Payload 6/6 proton torpedoes Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (astromech droid) =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +12 *Athletics (STR): +8 *Deception (CHA): +6 *Endurance (CON): +5 *Initiative (DEX): +12 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +5 *Mechanics (INT): +5 *Perception (WIS): +9 *Persuasion (CHA): +11 *Pilot (DEX): +12 *Stealth (DEX): +17 *Survival (WIS): +4 *Treat Injury (WIS): +4 *Use Computer (INT): +5 *Use the Force (CHA): +11 =Special Abilities= Feats Acrobatic Strike: Gains a +5 bonus to attack if she succeeds in tumbling to avoid an AoO Armor Proficiency (Light): Proficient in light armor Force Chain: Has forged a bond with her "sister", Kya. Dual Weapon Mastery I: Penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced to -5. Dual Weapon Mastery II: Penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced to -2. Force Sensitivity: Can use the force Force Training: Gains two force powers Jedi Heritage: Wisdom score is considered 4 points higher for the purpose of determining number of powers learned via Force Training Skill Training (Pilot): Trained in the pilot skill Starship Tactics: Gains 2 Starship maneuvers Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers, pistols, simple weapons): Proficient with lightsabers, pistols, and simple weapons Weapon Finesse: Can use dexterity bonus instead of strength when making melee attacks with a lightsaber or a light weapon Vehicular Combat: May negate a weapon hit with a successful Pilot check Talents Block: May negate a melee attack with a successful Use the Force check Damage Reduction 10: Can spend 1 force point as a standard action to gain DR 10 for one minute Force of Will: +2 to Will; spend a FP to give allies within 6 squares a +2 bonus to Will saves Defensive Acuity: When fighting defensively - Niari gains a +1 die of damage and a +2 to UtF checks when using the Block or Deflect talents Deflect: May negate a ranged attack with a successful Use the Force check Elusive Target: When fighting in melee, other opponents targeting Niari with ranged attacks suffer an additional -5 penalty to their attacks Lightsaber Defense: Can use a lightsaber to parry an opponent's attacks, gaining a +1 deflection bonus to Reflex Force Powers Mind Shard: Standard; Wrack an opponent's mind with searing pain (JATM) Rebuke: Reaction; Can redirect Force Powers Battle Strike: Swift; Bonuses to attack rolls and damage Surge: Swift; Bonuses to Jump checks and speed Draw Closer: Standard; Draw an opponent within 6 squares to you then make a melee attack (JATM) Starship Maneuvers Counter: Reaction; Can make a quick action when being attacked Snap Roll: Reaction; Pilot check replaces Reflex Defense until the start of next turn. Racial Traits Deceptive: Can reroll any deception check Great Fortitude: +2 bonus to Fortitude Defense Low-light vision: Ignore concealment (but not total concealment) from darkness Category:Knights of the New Republic